Image sensors have become ubiquitous. They are widely used in digital still cameras, cellular phones, security cameras, as well as, medical, automobile, and other applications. The technology used to manufacture image sensors has continued to advance at a great pace. For example, the demands of higher resolution and lower power consumption have encouraged the further miniaturization and integration of these devices.
Many mobile devices, such as smartphones, have begun to introduce multiple antennae for the wireless transmission and reception. However, in some instances, one or more of the additional antennae may be placed in close proximity to an integrated image sensor. In general, the proximity of the antennae and the image sensor may be a non-issue, but due to certain operations, electromagnetic interference (EMI) generated in the antennae may be due to the image sensor. For example, the EMI may be due to large switching operations that occur in the image sensor due to movement of data from the pixel array to processing logic. As such, reduction or elimination of the EMI may be desirable.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.